


Pretty Trinkets

by NapalmChicken



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Lando (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, it's quarantine and I'm just horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NapalmChicken/pseuds/NapalmChicken
Summary: Shortly before the events of the Lando comic mini-series, Moff Ssaria brings Lando back to her home for the first time.
Relationships: Lando/Moff Ssaria
Kudos: 2





	Pretty Trinkets

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? It's the middle of lockdown, I haven't been with anybody for a long time, and I just needed to write a quick sex scene, okay?

Moff Ssaria’s residence was decorated in hundreds of small baubles and trinkets that she’d had liberated from the local populace of Castell. They were reminders to her of her power over this planet, but ultimately they were worthless to her. Just like the man she had brought home with her tonight.

He called himself Lando, and Ssaria had to admit he was quite the beautiful decoration indeed. She’d recognized him as a dedicated charmer that thought he could get anything he wanted as soon as she saw him, but she too could get anything she wanted. She’d let him think he was the one seducing her, but was the one who knew exactly where their night together would end up.

Here, in her bedroom. Yet another person she’d concurred under the Emperor’s name.

“You weren’t kidding,” Lando said as he looked around at her fancy quarters. “You really are the moff.”

“I was telling you the truth. I don’t need to lie to get what I want,” she said. Even while he looked around she was already discarding her jacket on the floor, leaving her torso covered only by a thin pink fabric tanktop that made it quite obvious she was wearing no underclothes beneath it.

Lando strolled up next to her and took her gently by the upper arms. “And what, pray tell, is it that you exactly want?”

Her hands went down to the crotch of his pants and felt the large bulge straining beneath. She felt it earlier under the table while they were having drinks, but it felt especially hard and ready for her right now. “This,” she said. “Inside me. Now.”

“Well I’ve never been one to keep a woman or a man waiting,” Lando said with a smirk. “Did you have any particular plans on where you want it to go?”

“Everywhere,” she said, already dropping down into a crouch as she slid the zipper down the front of his trousers. “Everywhere it will fit. And then we can try putting it in a few places where maybe it won’t fit without a little coaxing.”

She could tell he was about to say something smug or charming, maybe both, but before he could she had his cock resting in her hand. She gave it a tight squeeze, making him groan and cutting off whatever comment he was about to make, and then she slipped her lips around the head. She sucked the shaft in, taking it deep, but still couldn’t get the entire length. She had to take the rest and rub her saliva into it, forcing him to groan heavily and making him expand even more in her mouth. With her free hand she slipped several fingers down the front of her own pants, penetrating herself with several fingers while her thumb massaged her clit. She’d been wet and ready for most of the night, but she was especially ready now, with him standing next to her large round bed and both their clothes already half off. It wouldn’t take much longer for her to reach a climax, and she didn’t think he would last either.

Lando must have realized that as well, because before he released himself into her throat he gently pulled away, then lifted her up and laid her back on her bed. They were barely able to get both of their pants off before he was on top of her and sliding his throbbing shaft into her pussy. She almost forgot for a moment that she was a moff, that she had to always be the one in control, and almost let him continue to have his way with her from above. Then she regained herself for just long enough to force him onto his back, never releasing him from her tight lower muscles the whole while, and then rode him hard, pushing herself down onto him with as much force as she could muster. Her orgasm pulsed through her lower body and she called out wordless noises of pleasure to the rest of the room. Lando must have been pushed over the edge by her climax, because seconds later he was making his own grunts of ecstasy. She felt his hot come shoot up into her and coat her insides, then run down and further lubricate their joining.

She stopped thrusting against him but didn’t pull apart. Lando smiled up at her from beneath her, his gorgeous face sheened with sweat.

_This man is nothing_ , Moff Ssaria thought to herself. _Just another pretty trinket for me to use_. She bent down and kissed him, relishing his taste. _But he’s mine. Just like everything else on the planet. He’s mine to use for whatever I want_.


End file.
